In the field of electronic circuitry testing, scrubbing and contact force is an important factor in establishing a low resistance electrical contact between a probe tip and the test contact. During scrubbing, an insulating oxide layer is removed in the interface between the contact tip and the test contact. Scrubbing is a microscopic shear movement of the probe tip along the test contact surface while a certain pressure is exerted from the probe tip onto the test contact. As size and pitch of test contacts decrease, it becomes increasingly difficult to tune the scrub motion irrespective of friction influences in the tip/contact interface. Also, as the IC manufacturers incorporate designs with I.C. pads and bumps placed over chip's active circuitry it becomes important that the scrub of the probe does not cause damage to the underlying circuitry. The size of the window of acceptable probe operation therefore, is restrained from one side by the contact resistance requirements calling for a sizable scrub, smaller scrub size required by smaller targets that need to be probed as pitches decrease, and smaller scrub (including depth) to avoid damage to the underlying circuitry.
The new generation of I.C. chips has pads that are placed over active circuitry in order to maximize use of the real estate. These types of chips are commonly referred in the industry as chips with “low-K dielectric”. The low-K dielectric refers to the fragile polymer-based insulator now placed between the pads and the underlying circuits for electrical purposes. It is not acceptable to damage the low-K dielectric during probing operations either.
In the prior art, well known buckling beam probes have been utilized to provide a combined resilient deflection and scrubbing. In order for a buckling beam probe to operate properly with a well defined scrub motion it needs to be rigidly held on its peripheral shaft and additionally guided close to the contact tip. This makes the buckling beam probe's assembly increasingly challenging with ever decreasing scale. Therefore, there exists a need for a probe that may be easily assembled in large numbers and small scale while providing a well definable scrub motion. The present invention addresses this need.